Maid for Service: APH Style
by XxHannyaUchihaxX
Summary: Toris winds up working in a large mansion as a maid! Who could his new master be? And will the experience be enjoyable with his fellow maids? Includes: PrussLith, Spamano, FrUK, and GerIta. YAOI! LEMONS! 1st installation in my "Maid for Service" series :3


**WARNING: **_This story is an AU of sorts. __**NO**__, it is NOT historically correct. If you're expecting historical accuracy, please direct yourself elsewhere. I understand that Hetalia characters are personified countries but I like to think of them as people, too. So, this fiction is written about them as people. You'll notice I put little hints here and there to the actual anime but as I said before, this fiction is NOT historically accurate or written to represent countries. If you're still willing to read, feel free. _

_Inside you will find mostly PrussLith but I have also incorporated Spamano, GerIta and FrUK. This fiction is spawned off a role play that I and Dreamer of a Card Game conducted. I hope you enjoy ^_^ Also, this is the first story in my "Maid for Service" series :3 I hope you all like it! Stay tuned to see what other pairings from multiple anime that I turn into maids ;)_

Maid for Service: APH Style

"Toris! We're going to be late! Hurry up!" Lovino shouted rather unkindly.

"Lovino~! Don't be so cruel~! He's not used to being a maid~!" Feliciano's high-pitched voice came next.

I could hear the Vargas brothers arguing downstairs as I tugged at my rather short, green (and French) maid dress. I wasn't used to this breed of humiliation despite the previous "master" I had worked for. My previous "master" had at least let me dress like a man. This new one insisted that I wear the short, green, tight dress. It barely came to half my thigh and the lace frills around the edges of the bottom and the short puffy sleeves were red. The attached apron and the stockings (with an attached garter belt) were yellow. The heels that came with the dress were as green as the dress. Oh, the horror of being like Feliks. How could the man live like this?

All of the outfits were of the same length and design and all were equally tight. Arthur's dress was royal blue and his trim was red while hi apron, stockings and garter belt were white. Of course, his heels matched his dress. Lovino's dress and shoes were red with white trim and green stockings, garter belt, and apron. Feliciano's dress and shoes were white. The trim was green and the stockings, garter belt and apron were red. The four of us definitely looked strange. Balancing in the heels made us look even stranger.

Slowly, I made my way down the stairs and met the Vargas brothers at the door. Arthur was already waiting (rather impatiently) in the car. The brothers argued all the way to the mansion and didn't stop until we were wobbling up the steps and knocking on the door. While Feliciano, Lovino and Arthur already worked for the masters of this mansion, I was a newbie and didn't have a clue who lived here. After the third knock, a tan man with dark brown hair and green eyes answered the door wearing a goofy grin.

"Lovino! You're finally here~! My bed was so empty without you in it last night!" the Spaniard whined at the end of his rather obnoxious greeting. Despite the obvious desire to burst out in rage, Lovino kept his mouth shut and endured the blush that burned his cheeks.

"I made you all something to go with your dresses! Wait here!" the stranger beamed and Lovino cringed more than he already was.

"Yes M-Master Antonio…" the Italian boy whimpered out. It was uncharacteristic of him to be obedient from what I had been told. I suppose every person had a weakness. His must have been the desire to keep his master happy.

The words Lovino had muttered seemed to please the Spaniard and he bounded off to another room up the split staircase. I was quick to jump as the door shut behind us without warning. I looked around at the ornate wooden walls and marble floors. The tall stain glass windows unnerved me a bit but I didn't think too much of it. I was busy looking around for my new "master".

"Where's Master Ludwig? I miss him," Feliciano whined, bouncing up and down like a child. I could see why everyone thought he was adorable. I, on the other hand, wasn't quite sure what to make of him.

"How many masters are there?" I mumbled the question to Arthur since I knew him better than I did the Italians.

"Four in total. While we call of them "master" and essentially work for all of them, we also have personal masters. I'll use Lovino as an example. He is Master Antonio's personal maid. He is the only one of us allowed in Master Antonio's chambers and he is also the only one who spends a great deal of time with Master Antonio. They also happen to have a sort of "special" relationship which entails rather personal things that I won't share with you. You'll figure it out soon enough," the Englishman explained.

"O-Oh, well, w-who is your master?" I asked nervously after catching the glare that was being shot at Arthur by Lovino.

"I work for Master Francis. The man is a swine and absolutely disgusting. However, there are certain aspects of him that I find most charming. He and I also have a "special" relationship. Now, before you ask, I'll tell you now that Master Ludwig is Feliciano's master. Yes, they too, have a "special" relationship," Arthur continued, ignoring the angry Italian and his ditzy brother. One last question burned within me and he could tell it was coming.

"Who will I be working for?" I asked quietly, not sure I was ready for the answer. I had a guess as to who it was.

"You will be working for Master Ludwig's older brother, Master Gilbert," the blond answered with a small nod and I shivered.

"I-I see…Gilbert Beilschmidt…" I mumbled, not sure how to feel about it.

The Prussian and I had never really gotten along. He had picked on Feliks and me a while back when we were younger but had stopped soon after we beat him up. I felt sort of bad about it but I had no idea how to apologize. I was also curious as to how he became a master since we both had worked in the same household prior to this one as servants. It must have had something to do with Master Ludwig. Just as I was about to ask Arthur, a very familiar (and gorgeous) voice rang out through the hall.

"I hope working for me won't be a problem," the Prussian albino spoke from the top of the stairs. Speak of the devil.

I blushed a bright red and averted my eyes to the floor as he and the other masters descended the stairs. Master Antonio rushed ahead of the others and handed the four of us small, square, flat boxes. When we each had a box, he bounced over to the livid Lovino and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I blushed even brighter at the open display of affection that obviously wasn't going to be returned. Feliciano had bounded over to Master Ludwig and leapt into his arms where he was now cradled. Master Francis had pulled Arthur into a tight embrace and was whispering what I could imagine were perverse things into the Englishman's ear. My guess was based on the growing level of embarrassment apparent on Arthur's face. Still, I stood rooted to the spot as the smirking Prussian approached and stared down at me.

His snow pale skin seemed to glow as the light hit it and his white hair blended in with his skin. His scarlet eyes scanned my face with a soft and mischievous gaze. He was tall and muscular with a gentle face. I wondered what it would be like to be held by his strong arms and kissed by his equally strong lips. He was so beautiful and perfect.

"You're mein Lituaen now, Toris. Can you handle that?" he asked quietly and with a devilish smirk.

"I worked for Ivan Braginski, as did you, sir. I worked for him for a very long time, as you may know. Therefore, I'm certain I can handle working for you," I managed to reply calmly.

Master Gilbert tensed at the mention of his Russian nemesis. I instantly feared that I had upset him. The Prussian opened his mouth to say something but the Spaniard spoke first.

"Open your presents! I can't wait to see your smiling faces!" he exclaimed and looked between all of us.

Feliciano was the first to open his box and he let out a giggle and squirmed in Master Ludwig's arms. The young man pulled out a pair of skimpy underwear in the pattern and color of the German flag.

"I have German undies~!" the Italian giggled and looks of horror consumed Lovino's and Arthur's faces.

Arthur and Lovino both ripped the tops off their boxes and went white with rage. Arthur pulled out a pair of skimpy underwear in the pattern and color of the French flag. Lovino pulled out a pair of equally skimpy underwear in the pattern and color of the Spanish flag. I had to stifle my gasp of shock when I noticed the Spanish crest was right over the crotch area.

"What the hell is this?" Lovino shrieked and launched the box at his master which the Spaniard deflected calmly.

"You can yell later, Lovi. Toris still need to open his box~!" the rather unorthodox master chuckled.

I glanced nervously up at my new master and caught his uneasy expression. He was even blushing! The sight made me blush as well and bit my lip as I waited for him to give me permission to open the box. When he finally nodded, I looked down at the box and slowly opened the lid. There before me lay skimpy black and white underwear with the Prussian emblem right over the crotch. My face burned with embarrassment and even more so at the Spaniard's next words.

"I thought the undies would be a cute way to mark our territory~!" he laughed and the Frenchman joined in.

"Oui, my little Arthur will look so cute in his French panties!" the blond chuckled and pulled the Englishman closer.

"Stop touching me, you foul git! My arse is not yours!" the Englishman shouted and started beating on Master Francis's chest like a child. This act then sent Lovino into an uproar and the Italian started shouting at the Spaniard.

"Hmm, it seems that I'm going to have to remind Arthur that his "arse" is indeed mine," the Frenchman laughed and slung the poor Englishman over his shoulder.

Feliciano was giggling and waving the underwear around while Master Ludwig tried to calm him. Master Antonio was, for some reason, trying to do the tango with a very angry Lovino. Arthur was kicking and screaming, demanding that Master Francis release him. As for me, I was concerned about the wellbeing of the others more that my own. Master Gilbert's face was the color of a stop sign and he couldn't bring himself to look me in the eyes. Finally, I cleared my throat and everyone stared at me in shock. I wasn't surprised, considering how quiet I usually was.

"I-I don't think it's a b-bad idea…I mean, we're their servants so it's only fitting that they claim ownership. Perhaps the underwear is a bit unorthodox but it's better than a collar. Would you prefer to be an animal? Or perhaps you would prefer your master's mark etched into your back? Maybe a firm beating and forced sex almost every night is preferable in your minds. Either way, I would prefer the underwear," I started nervously and ended somewhat agitated.

The men around me stared, bewildered that I had been so firm with them. Feliciano seemed unphased but Lovino and Arthur had guilt written all over their faces. I knew they would be apologizing to everyone later for their ridiculous overreactions to something so small. None of them had experienced the beatings I had and now they felt bad for being so childish about a pair of underwear. All in all, the shouting stopped and we servants meandered into the restroom to change our underwear. Despite my big speech, I was still unnerved at the fact that my butt cheeks were hanging out of the tight undergarments. Today was going to be a long day.

**DunDunDun…**

It was late at night and I was in Master Gilbert's room, fluffing his pillows. The pale man exited his bathroom in nothing more than a towel tied around his waist. Stray drops of water rolled down his chiseled and muscular body. Water also dripped occasionally from his hair. As gorgeous and groin stirring as he was, I frowned slightly. At the sight of my frown, a concerned look came over his face.

"Why are you frowning, Toris?" he asked and my heart jolted at the sound of his voice saying my name.

"B-Because you're going to catch a cold if you walk around with dripping hair," I answered quietly but sternly. I moved past him and grabbed a clean towel before reaching up to dry his hair.

"I can dry my own hair…" he protested, staring down at me.

"I am your servant, Master Gilbert. I know you would rather have a woman doing this so you could look down her shirt but I'm all you have at the moment," I replied, feeling stupid for bringing up my own insecurities.

Master Gilbert reached up and grabbed my wrists, forcing me to drop the towel. As I was about to apologize, he sat down on his bed and forced his leg between mine. This caused me to stumble and I wound up straddling him. A frown was etched on his face and guilt stabbed at my heart.

"Why would you say something like that?" he asked, staring into my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Master. I shouldn't have said anything," I quickly apologized and tried to back away. His grip tightened on my wrists and he pulled me closer.

"Can't you feel how turned on I get when you call me "master"? Imagine how hard I would be if you my actual name," he whispered in my ear and I blushed a bright red.

"G-Gilbert…" I stammered, feeling his growing erection pressing into my leg. It grew harder when I said his name.

"Mm, Toris," he whispered in my ear and kissed my neck.

"A-Ah, what are you doing?" I gasped when his teeth nipped at my neck.

"Hm? Do you not enjoy this?" he asked his hands moving down my arms and to the strings holding the back of my dress together.

"I-I'm your servant…this isn't right," I whispered, biting my lip. He slowly untied the strings and slipped the top of my dress off of my shoulders. He left small kisses and nips down my neck and across my collarbone.

"Tell me, Toris, what is it that you think the others are doing? Antonio and Lovino have been in a relationship for a very long time. Feliciano and West have been together for a while and so have Arthur and Francis. I, on the other hand, have been alone for so long because I never had the opportunity to be with who I'm in love with. Now the man I want is within my grasp and he's pulling away," the pale man whimpered at the end.

"Y-You want m-me? Of all people, you want me?" I tried to wrap my mind around the thought.

"I've wanted you for so long and when I heard Antonio had hired you, I lost my mind. I finally had my opportunity to seduce you and beg you to love me," he mumbled, blushing a light pink.

"Gilbert, you don't have to beg me to love you and you don't have to seduce me. I will willingly give my body to you if you give me your heart," I countered, sliding my arms up his torso and around his neck.

"Of course, my love," he whispered into my ear and pulled the hem of my skirt up.

He tugged my underwear down as far as the garter would allow and I pulled his towel away. When he reached up to stroke my cheek, I took his fingers into my mouth to coat them in saliva. When he extracted the digits, he used them to coat his penis so it would slide inside easily. I straddled him with my back to him, my underwear constricting my movement. Slowly, and without preparation, I slid down on to Gilbert's cock. It hurt at first but soon, I was riding him hard and fast, moaning loudly.

Without warning, he pulled me farther onto the bed before pushing me onto stomach. He brought my hips to the air and soon, he was thrusting into me, almost violently. I was reaching my climax quickly and Gilbert's moaning only brought me closer. Without warning, I screamed his name and cam all over his bed. Just as loudly, he shouted my name and filled my rather tight hole full of his seed.

Breathing heavily, he pulled out and collapsed next to me, grinning like a fool. I looked over at him and smiled shyly. Quietly, I mumbled that I was going to take a shower and stood. The dress fell around my ankles and I stepped out of it and my heels. I finished sliding off my stockings, underwear and garter belt on my way to the restroom.

As I waited for the water to heat, I felt fingers brush across my back and over the scars my previous master left behind. I tensed as lips trailed across them not long after the fingers stopped. I whimpered at the contact, old memories filling my head.

"Toris…are these the scars you mentioned earlier?" Gilbert's voice was soft and full of concern.

"Yes, my previous master did this to me," I answered honestly, my voice as cold as ice.

His arms slid around my waist and pulled me close to him. He buried his face in my hair and took in a deep breath. I could feel myself trembling as memories ran through my head. Gilbert pushed me gently into the shower and shut the door behind us. He kissed my neck and leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"I'm your master now and your lover. I will never hurt you. I promise," he whispered and turned me around to kiss me softly.

Somehow, his sweet words caused me to cry tears of happiness. Despite the crying, he still washed me, himself and carried me to bed. When I was too tired to care or speak, I fell asleep to the sound of him telling me he loved me.

**Author's Note:**

_I actually finished writing this a couple days ago and just now got around to typing it up. I generally like it ^_^ yeah, yeah. I know that Hetalia is a historical anime but hey, I wanted to be creative. Sue me. Heh ^^" not literally! By the way, I don't own Hetalia or any of the afore mentioned characters, okay? If you have any requests or anything of the sort, just send me a message and I'll be happy to listen to your thoughts. If you have a comment, as long as it's nice, feel free to leave me a review ^_^_

_Love,_

_Hannya (^_^)_


End file.
